


L'Amour et La Vie

by shinkai_seiji



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Victuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkai_seiji/pseuds/shinkai_seiji
Summary: Oneshot basado en Yuri On ice.Victor y Yuri se casan en Francia. Esta historia trata sobre su primer día de Luna de Miel en París.





	L'Amour et La Vie

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot basado en Yuri On ice.  
>  Victor y Yuri se casan en Francia. Esta historia trata sobre su primer día de Luna de Miel en París.
> 
> Subido originalmente en mi cuenta de Wattpad.  
> Dedicado a mi amiga Akane como regalo de navidad del año pasado <3

-Yuri.- Dijo su nombre con cariño como tantas veces lo había dicho pero, esta vez, era diferente. -Yuri, no seas así, vamos a desayunar- le pidió casi infantil.

El joven japonés se movió entre las sábanas y buscó sus anteojos en la mesita de noche. Al ponérselos vio a Víctor sonriéndole. Lo miró aún sin comprender, miró a su alrededor, nada de lo que había ahí le sonaba. ¿Acaso aún estaba medio dormido?

Se acomodó los anteojos confundido y vio el anillo en su mano.

-Veo que al fin despertaste, señor esposo.- Volvió a sonreírle.

Yuri se tapó el rostro con sus manos. Era cierto. Volvió a mirar alrededor, estaban en un hotel y por la ventana podía ver la Torre Eiffel. Se levantó deprisa y salió al balcón. Realmente estaba en Francia y aquella era la tan esperada Luna de Miel.

-Víctor. -Lo llamó casi en un susurro.

-Pensé que era el único que creyó que era un bonito sueño.- Lo abrazó por detrás y posó su cabeza en el hombro de Yuri.- Espero no olvides lo que te prometí.- Le susurró al oído dulcemente.

"Como tu amigo, tu entrenador, tu rival y ahora... como tu esposo, te amaré y apoyaré hasta el último día de mi vida" -habían sido los votos de Víctor el día de la boda y aún Yuri se sonrojaba al recordarlas.

Sin darse cuenta se había llevado una mano a su pecho sonrojado.

-Ven Yuri, vamos a desayunar.- Le sonrió tomándole de la mano.

Desayunaron en una de las terrazas del hotel, mirando la hermosa imagen de la Torre Eiffel a lo lejos

Yuri estaba embelesado mirando lo que le rodeaba, con sus ojos brillantes de emoción mientras Víctor bebía de su café leyendo el periódico.

-¡Wow! -Exclamó de pronto el ruso.- Estamos en primera plana. -Le dijo sonriendo mostrándole la portada.

Yuri casi se atragantó con el té que bebía y le quitó el periódico de las manos.

-Pichit-kun.- Se lamentó al reconocer la fotografía que habían utilizado para la gran primicia. - ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué haremos¡ Todos sabrán que tú y yo... -Se quedó callado sonrojado.

Víctor solo lo miraba sonriendo con su mentón apoyado en el dorso de su mano.

-¿Sabrán qué? ¿Que Yuri Katsuki consiguió atrapar al héroe de Rusia? A mi no me importa.- Le hablaba de manera suave y dulce.- Que todos se enteren que me he enamorado del más delicioso de todos los Katsudon de Japón.

-V-Víctor...

-Dime Yuri, ¿Alguna vez has estado en la Torre Eiffel? -Preguntando volviendo a su café.

-No, jamás.

-Termina tu desayuno, iremos a hacer turismo.

Luego de un rato, ambos estaban listos para comenzar su aventura por la bella ciudad de París.

Vieron museos, pasaron por el Arco del Triunfo y fueron a la Basílica del Sagrado Corazón.

Yuri no podía dar crédito a la maravilla que observaba, escuchaba a la gente hablar en ese dulce idioma. La gente parecía disfrutar comer sentados en las veredas descansando y, le iba a sugerir esto a Víctor, cuando decidió dejarse llevar por él.

El ruso lo llevó hasta una pista de patinaje en donde nadie le dio mayor importancia a ninguno de los dos hasta que vieron sus nombres. La pobre muchacha que repartía los patines no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo y casi con reverencias los hizo pasar a la pista de patinaje.

-Víctor, ¿no crees que es raro ser patinadores y venir a hacerlo aquí? -Le preguntó Yuri sin comprender nada.

-Yuri, ¿hace cuánto que no patinas solo por diversión? -Le preguntó sonriendo calzándose los patines rentados.- ¡Wow! -Exclamó.- Hace años que no probaba usar patines de otros, espero no caerme.- Se rio.- Y espero que mi esposo me levante si llegase a caer.

-Víctor, dudo que el pentacampeón de patinaje artístico llegase a caer solo por utilizar patines rentados. -Le respondió Yuri listo para entrar a la pista de patinaje.

Víctor solo lo miró haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Habían muchos niños alrededor, parejas de la mano, instructores y padres preocupados.

Ambos se sorprendieron de la belleza de lo que les rodeaba.

Por alguna razón que ni ellos comprendieron, entraron tomados de las manos patinando lentamente igual que las parejas que estaban alrededor, sin apuros ni pensando en el mejor salto para el mejor puntaje. Solo eran recién casados celebrando su Luna de Miel en Paris.

Al cabo de un rato, Yuri se dio cuenta que poco a poco las personas iban saliendo de la pista de patinaje y se iban aglomerando alrededor con disimulo.

-Yuri, no te preocupes. -Le pidió Víctor.- Recuerda, solo somos tú y yo. -El ruso le apretó la mano y siguieron patinando libremente.

De vez en cuando hacían algún que otro giro imitando alguna de las coreografías de exhibición que habían hecho juntos solo por diversión, solo porque estaban juntos. Se miraban, se tocaban y nadie más existía a su alrededor más que ellos. Estaban tan concentrados en ellos mismos que no se dieron cuenta de los aplausos, de las cámaras ni de los gritos felicitándolos por su boda.

Sonriendo se detuvieron un momento cerca de la pared de contención, allí, algunos fans quisieron sacarse fotografías con ambos y ellos no se negaron en nada.

-Hey, Yuri, voy por agua.- Le dijo Víctor alejándose un poco. Yuri aún se estaba sacando fotografías con un fan de Japón que estaba de vacaciones en París.

El patinador japonés siguió con la vista a Víctor y, desde la pared de contención, vio a una pequeña niña cayendo delante de Víctor, quien se agachó y tomándola de la mano la llevó hasta la entrada en donde esperaba la madre de la pequeña.

Yuri sintió orgullo por haberse casado con aquel dulce hombre.

Cuando al fin se cansaron de patinar por diversión pusieron rumbo al centro comercial. Víctor no podía evitar comprar y menos cuando se dio cuenta que no había cumplido una de sus promesas hacia Yuri.

-¿Qué? No necesito otro traje. -Protestó Yuri.

-Pues a mí me gusta que mi esposo vista bien en todo momento. Ahora, Yuri, toma esto y ve a probártelo. -Víctor sonrió de tal manera que su esposo sabía que ya no había nada que discutir.

Decenas de trajes después, Yuri estaba listo y aprobado por Víctor. El ruso solo pagó la ropa sin preguntar su precio. Hizo que el pobre japonés se quedara con el traje, sacó un pequeño pote de gel para para el cabello, le quitó los anteojos y lo peinó.

-Realmente te ves guapo. -Le dijo abrazándolo.

En la tienda, nadie dijo nada solo los miraron sorprendidos.

-Víctor, no veo nada.

-No necesitas ver nada hasta llegar.- Víctor le entregó las bolsas a Yuri y tomándolo de la mano se lo llevó por las calles de París.

Yuri sintió que lo llevaba por aquí y por allá sin distinguir muy bien las calles. Solo podía mirar hacia adelante con miedo a chocar con alguien y no sabía si Víctor le respondería a sus preguntas. Decidió callarse, tarde o temprano sabría qué era lo que le tenían preparado.

Subieron por un ascensor. Luego de un rato las puertas se abrieron. Parecía un restaurant pero Yuri sabía que no era cualquier restaurant, debía ser importante para que Víctor estuviera así de emocionado.

-Ven. -Volvió a tomarlo de la mano y lo llevó cerca de una ventana. Le entregó los anteojos.

Yuri se tapó la boca con sus manos sorprendido. Desde ahí se podía ver toda la ciudad de París. Y era lo más hermoso que había visto jamás.

-Dijiste que nunca habías estado en la Torre Eiffel –Víctor le sonrió. Yuri solo pudo abrazarlo.

Un joven camarero habló con Víctor en francés, cada día, Yuri se sorprendía más de los dotes de su esposo.

-Yuri, nuestra mesa está lista.- Ambos siguieron al mesero hasta la mesa asignada, cerca de una ventana donde podían verlo todo.

Champaña y comida típica fue lo que les trajeron. Brindaron por sus carreras, brindaron por ambos, brindaron por la boda.

-Víctor... -Yuri hizo un esfuerzo por poner sus pensamientos en palabras.- Gracias por aceptarme. -le dijo de forma rápida y algo torpe.

El ruso solo le sonrió y bebió de su champaña.

-Yuri, no debes agradecerme. Eres tú quien ha cambiado mi perspectiva de todo, eres tú quien me dio a conocer lo que era realmente el tener una Vida y lo que era el Amor. Yo no te acepté, fuiste tú quien lo hizo. -le sonrió.

Yuri solo pudo sonreírle completamente sonrojado.

La cena terminó bastante entrada la noche y ambos volvieron abrazados al hotel algo embriagados de alcohol y de París. Ambos riendo y siendo felices así como estaban.

Yuri se dejó caer a la cama derrotado mientras Víctor se iba directo a la ducha. Pasado un momento se levantó y salió al balcón, donde volvió a admirar el paisaje. Levantó su mano y observó el anillo de matrimonio. Brillaba al igual que el amor que sentía en aquel momento. Lo besó pensando en el nuevo hogar que le esperaba en Rusia, pensando en el nuevo futuro que le esperaba junto a aquel hombre que se duchaba en aquel momento.

Era un objeto tan común y a Yurio no le faltaba razón, era un anillo barato a comparación con los gustos de Víctor, pero era suyo y de nadie más. Quizás no costaba una fortuna pero era lo más importante que tenía en la vida. Si él dejaba de patinar, si él decidía el día de mañana dejar de ser Yuri el patinador, siempre podría ser Yuri el esposo.

Suspiró sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Se sentía tan feliz que aún no podía creer que le estuviera sucediendo precisamente a él. Simplemente no podía creerlo.

-¿Yuri? ¿Estás bien? -Le preguntó un Victor recién salido de la ducha y en bata.

-Estoy enamorado, Victor. -Le contestó sin darse la vuelta.

-Lo sé, esta ciudad te enamora. -Le dijo dulcemente.

Yuri volteó a mirarlo.

-No, estoy enamorado de Victor Nikiforov. -Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Victor solo le sonrió conmovido, era la primera vez que se lo decía tan abiertamente.

-Oh, Yuri.- Lo abrazó.- Je t'aime, Yuri. -Le dijo al oído.- Aishiteru.

Yuri lo abrazó aún más fuerte.


End file.
